


Room reassignment

by Boysnextdoor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Hux is a Tease, M/M, Roommates, SO FLUFFY, Sharing a, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, the infamous silk bathrobe, thirsty kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysnextdoor/pseuds/Boysnextdoor
Summary: Ren looses his room due to a clerical error and moves in with General Hux to ensure that the General handles his new room assignment with expediency. Instead they bang.This is fluffPrompt fill





	Room reassignment

Prompt: Kylo has to earn Hux’s forgiveness, by any means necessary

 ———-

And now on top of everything  Hux had to deal with (like running the whole order wasn’t enough), Kylo Ren had moved into his room.

 

“My rooms have been reassigned to someone else. No doubt this is a clerical oversight by one of your men,” Kylo growled.

 

Hux did not have time for this. Ren had moved himself into Hux’s rooms as a way of guaranteeing his cooperation in expediting a new room assignment. Which Hux did not have time for, btw. He spent his whole shift trying to guarantee fuel supplies for the fleet. And Kylo thought he had time to oversee room assignments. Girl, bye. He finished his shift and returned to his rooms with the intention of collapsing into bed after a nice long shower. With real water.

 

General Hux stepped into the shower and turned the heat to a nearly unreasonably scalding temperature. Nearly. He deserved it. It’s been a long day. And now this shit with Ren. It’s enough to be expected to carry on a professional persona at work. It cannot be sustained around the clock. Hux thought about the inevitable breaking point where he would give Ren a really good- talking to. Just blow him- away with the reasonable arguments.

 

The door to the fresher opened. Unbelievable. Hux froze. Anger pangs began somewhere in his stomach. He had parts of his “let me tell you a thing” speech ready from years of working with Ren which could probably be used on short notice like this.

 

“Sorry,” Ren closed the door, presumably to feign apology. No way was this an accident. “Can I grab something? Real quick?”

 

Hux was not fooled. No way. Ren was tormenting him intentionally.

 

“Can you wait?” Hux immediately wished that he said something more aggressive. Asking him to wait was a courtesy that Kylo Ren did not deserve.

 

“Not really. Can I just-“ the door opened again.

 

“C-Can you hold. On?” Hux stuttered. It sounded way more passive than he wanted. His head was screaming with all the things he actually wanted to say. Years of beating himself into a passive aggressive submission had taken away his ability to accurately communicate his feelings. He turned to face the wall away from the door. It was probably too steamy to see anything anyway. He heard Ren rooting around through the drawers. His drawers. Ren didn’t have any stuff in here anyway so what the fuck could he possibly be looking for???

 

“Sooory,” Ren whined a bit too sarcastically to count as a real apology.

 

Don’t encourage him.

 

“What are you looking for?” Hux asked, encouraging him.

 

“Nothing”. Lies.

 

He left. Probably so he could have the last word and feel like the winner. Ugh this was ridiculous.

 

Hux dressed inside the fresher half expecting Ren to barge in at any moment with another manufactured need. Luckily he seemed otherwise engaged. The General dressed in full pajamas (which never happened) out of a probably misplaced need to compensate for lack of boundaries so far.

 

Ren was lying in bed, Hux’s bed, clipping his nails.

 

“Do that in the bathroom,” Hux did not want to sleep in a bed full of toenails.

 

“You were in the bathroom,” Ren looked up at Hux.

 

“I don’t know what you have planned, but I’m going to sleep now,” Hux said. “I didn’t have time to sort out your rooms today. You can stay on the couch.”

 

He didn’t want Ren to stay on the couch. He wanted him to leave. There was that passive aggressiveness, rearing it’s ugly head.

 

“I’m sleeping here,” said Ren. “You’re sleeping on the couch.”

 

“Where is your shirt?” Hux asked.

 

“It was sweaty”.

 

Hux stood there, waiting for a development. This was so dumb!

 

“Ren. Ren!” Hux hissed. Ren looked up from his feet. “I cannot resolve your issue right now.”

 

“I know. I’m sleeping here. With you. I don’t bite,” he set aside the clippers.

 

Hux got into bed. Full pajamas because no homo.

 

“I will make your room change a priority tomorrow,” said Hux.

 

“Maybe I can just stay here with you,” Ren rolled onto his side, towards Hux. “Your place is so clean”.

 

“Not if you keep clipping your toes in it,” Hux whispered. Passive aggressive.

 

—-/-/

“Lieutenant, this is a very sensitive issue that requires the utmost discretion as well as extreme expediency,” Hux tried to impart on Mitaka that this was now his problem. The lieutenant seemed a bit too chill to “get it”. Like, it’s yours now. Yes, really. Get me out of this situation!

 

“Right away, Sir,” Mitaka answered with the customary formalness that was worryingly calm.

 

“I cannot spend another night with him,” said Hux. “He is. Gross. and he has no personal boundaries”.

 

Mitaka clicked away on his datapad. “You said that he told you he was reassigned?”

 

Hux nodded. “I can’t have him brooding around me. It’s annoying. And infuriating. I’m becoming paranoid. He says he spends all day meditating but I am extremely skeptical.”

 

Mitaka tapped away. “Sir, are you sure he was reassigned?”

 

“Yes. Kriffing hell are you taking this seriously?”

 

“Sir, there is no record that Kylo Ren was reassigned,” he turned the datapad to show Hux.

 

Hux’s face said it all, despite best efforts to stay composed. Why? Why! Who does this?

 

“Maybe there was an error,” Mitaka attempted a consolatory tone, and failed. 

 

Hux gripped his hands into fists. This was humiliating. And now he had humiliated himself in front of the Lieutenant. Awesome. Hux had a million ideas about non constructive things to do with his anger. Most of them involved breaking things, or smashing Ren’s face.

 

“Sir,” Mitaka put his datapad away. “Is it possible that this was not a malicious plan?”

 

Hux held back tears. “I don’t see how that’s possible.”

 

“Keeping you safe during the period of transition to a new Supreme leader?” Mitaka said it like it was obvious.

 

“Ridiculous. He hates me,” said Hux. “Why would a man who hates me insist on sharing a bed and watching me shower?”

 

Mitaka gave him a look. Like there was something obvious he was just not seeing. Hux flushed when he finally figured it out.

 

“That definitely doesn’t sound like the actions of a man who hates you,” Mitaka mumbled sarcastically.

 

Hux felt his blood boil when he made the transition from embarrassed to angry embarrassed. This was inappropriate. He should not be talking about his co commander with a lieutenant like this.

 

“Sir,” Mitaka said. “It would explain a few things about his behavior. If he- was- you know.”

 

Hux glared while Mitaka struggled to say “maybe he is gay” out loud. The implications were infuriating. Hux was on the verge of a complete breakdown when he ordered Mitaka out of his office.

 

No.

 

It couldn’t be.

 

Hux considered the situation as if maybe Ren actually did- I mean, like as if it were true that he had ulterior motives in a romantic category. For one thing Hux had gone a long time without anything in a romantic sense. The last time he had dated someone was in his early days as an officer. And it didn’t really count as dating in a traditional sense. There were no dates. Actually, Hux had never been on a date in a traditional sense, like two people going out to a place to spend time with each other. He could not recall even one romantic phone call or exchange at a bar. His last serious relationship was two months of inappropriate texting followed by a passionate hookup in shared housing. Hux always thought of that memory positively but it was hardly a blueprint for future endeavors.

 

And then Hux realized he was thinking about it. In a romantic sense. With- him. Those muscles. That hair. Kissing him? What was that like? Probably actually okay! Hux had way too many things to do to waste time with daydreaming like this. If his thoughts started getting erotic he could lose the whole afternoon. There was work to do.

 

Hux finally retired after only a few extra hours in his office. He had cooled off after a productive day. Things in the Order were starting to finally fall into place.

 

Ren arrived to Hux’s quarters almost exactly half an hour after he did. It was suspicious, like he had timed his arrival to seem casual. Hux took immediate notice.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Ren walked past him into the bedroom and began undressing with the door open.

 

Hux was not intimidated. Two could play this game. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat in his desk chair where he could better observe Kylo Ren undress.

 

“By all means,” Hux gestured for Ren to continue. “Don’t let me interrupt you”.

 

Ren tossed his shirt on the floor. “I just got back from the gym”.

 

Hux let his eyes take in the muscley wonderfulness of Rens shirtless body glistening with sweat. “It’s really not a problem”.

 

Ren put his hands on his waistband, maybe a little surprised. Hux took a drink.

 

“I think I’m going to get in the shower,” Ren said.

 

“Go ahead,” Hux nodded. “I’ll shower afterwards”.

 

Ren dropped trou. He made awkward eye contact while he took off the rest of his clothes.

 

Hux let himself obscenely analyze Ren’s body. He had no problem staring at naked men. “Don’t use my whole hot water ration”.

 

“No promises,” said Ren. “Maybe you should come in with me. To make sure I don’t waste water.”

 

This was getting inappropriate. But Hux was determined to win. Whatever that looked like.

 

“I assume you offer because you don’t think I’d do it,” Hux smiled.

 

“I don’t know, honestly,” Ren moved towards the fresher. “This conversation kind of went a different way than I thought it would?”

 

Hux nodded. “It escalated really quickly.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah, the uh, shower” Ren got self conscious and tried to cover himself. He struggled to open the door to the fresher.

 

“Yeah your shower,” Hux twisted in his chair. “You go. Do that”.

 

Ren grasped behind him at the door while Hux looked on in a state of mild entertainment.

 

“You got it?”

 

“Yeah-“

 

Ren continued to struggle. Hux sat fully clothed, pristine in his uniform, feeling like the winner. thoroughly entertained.

 

Finally. Ren shut the door to the fresher behind him. Hux took another drink. Was it implied that he was welcome to go in that shower and do- whatever. Like, kiss him? Or even more? He could open that door and fuck Kylo kriffing Ren? Interesting. This was kind of hot.

 

Hux sat at his desk but was unable to adequately distract himself from the naked man and deadly force user in his shower. After ten minuteshe succumbed to curiosity and let Ren know that he was about to run out of hot water. This was more out of a need to for a development in the situation than a concern for his water ration.

 

Ren emerged from the steam with a towel wrapped around his waist. So amazing. Hux swallowed and leaned back into his chair. He picked up his datapad like he was you know, working. And not thinking about the hot guy obviously trying to fuck him. Hux snuck a few glances up at Ren. His hair was wet. Hux had never seen him with wet hair before.

 

“I think I’m going to lay down,” said Ren. But he said it like an invitation. Maybe he needs Hux there.

 

Hux pretended to be absorbed in his work. “I should probably stop working. I guess it’s getting late.”

 

Ren shrugged. “Do what you want. I’ll be in bed.”

 

Hux put the datapad down. “I might take a shower.”

 

“Whatever”.

 

“I’ll meet you in there?” Said Hux. He didn’t mean it like a question it just came out that way.

 

Ren nodded passively and went into the bedroom. Hux swallowed. Hard. Fuck fuck fuck.

 

In the shower he ran over possibilities for the encounter with Ren in the bedroom. They were probably going to fuck. No way. This was so dumb. Hux steeled himself and doubled down on resolve to keep Ren away. At all costs.

 

Ren waited until Hux had settled into bed next to him, sitting up, awkwardly, before he started a conversation. “When is the last time you had someone in your bed? I mean, before me?”

 

Oh stars. How to answer that. “Before you?” Asked Hux. “It’s- been a while. “

 

Ren made himself comfortable on the pillow. “Man or woman?”

 

Hux scoffed. “I don’t usually disclose that information. Why are you so interested?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kylo shrugged. “Maybe I want to see- if we have something in common?”

 

Hux was still trying to figure out if Kylo was hitting on him or just one of those people who flirts without meaning to. “Are you hitting on me?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Maybe? It’s a yes or no question, Kylo Ren.”

 

“Okay, let’s say I was. Would that be- okay. With. You?”

 

“Well I don’t know, maybe! If you were doing it just to make fun of me then no,” said Hux.

 

“I would never do that,” said Kylo.

 

Hux gave him a look because that was not true. He would definitely do that. He threw him into a console on a walker because he felt impatient. Hux broke a rib. He never apologized. “Stars, I cant believe we are talking about this. Are you into men or women, Kylo?”

 

“Men. Right now.”

 

Ahhh. One of those. “Right now meaning tonight?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kylo sighed. “I’ve been with girls before, in my old life. I never engaged in those distractions after I became Kylo Ren. I didn’t want to. Until now.”

 

Stars, he was so pretentious. “So the dark side made you gay?”

 

“No! It doesn’t work like that.”

 

“I never presumed to know about your sorcery. I just asked you a question.”

 

“I like you!” Ren shouted over him. “I think you are perfect. You always look so- perfect. And everything you do is- I like you. I used to be intimidated by you so I hated you. I regret that we became enemies. I used to fantasize about holding you down and-“

 

“Absolutely stop this train of thought-“

 

“Ripping your limbs off with the force.”

 

“Stop!” Hux practically shoved him out of the bed. “You are being so immature. Go find someone else to fantasize about!”

 

Ren sat frustrated on the other side of the bed. He looked disappointed and maybe a little crushed. “Maybe, I did a bad job of describing how I feel about you.”

 

“Lights to 10%,” Hux ordered. He got under the covers because this was over. 

 

“This ‘love confession’ was actually the worst thing I have ever been put through by you. I preferred the broken ribs,” Hux mumbled.

 

Maybe that was harsh.

 

“Wait are you really going to sleep?” Ren asked. “If that’s the case then I’m going to put my shorts back on.”

 

Hux exhaled loudly through his nose. Kylo Ren was a spoiled child who was used to getting what he wanted. He must be deprived at all costs. It’s time someone taught him a lesson.

 

—-/—-/

 

Mitaka always followed Hux into his office after the General’s meetings so that he could take the General’s thoughts down on his datapad. It was more efficient for Hux to dictate to Mitaka so that he could clarify his sometimes convoluted and redundant orders. But General Hux had no thoughts about the strategy meeting that morning. It had been a crucially important meeting that included actionable intelligence. Mitaka had yet to receive an order from the General because Hux continued to monologue about his romantic life. Sure it was flattering that someone as well respected as the General considered Mitaka a friend, but Hux wanted to talk about sex almost exclusively.

 

“Sir,” said Mitaka. “Are you going to give me orders?” You know like do your job

 

Hux straightened in his chair. “You are the only one I can talk about this with. He told me he fantasizes about dismembering me! I need to make sure someone documents this in case I wake up dead and dismembered one day!”

 

“Do you seriously want me to write this down?” Mitaka asked. “I mean, all of the, details?”

 

“Yes.” Hux nodded. “Is there something that makes you uncomfortable about that?”

 

Hux glared daggers at Mitaka. There was no room for homophobia in his office.

 

“Sir, my apologies. But do you want me to include, for example, the graphic details about his body parts? You have described some explicit content-“

 

“Everything. If I have to go insane then I want a record of it,” Hux ordered. “He will likely persist with this seduction. I intend to use it to mock him and exact my revenge.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka prepared a special report where he could document the Supreme Leader’s “massive” genitals and the General’s reaction, both emotional as well as physical. Because this was his life now.

 

Hux was thrilled. This was too good! Kylo Ren would put all of his effort into this campaign and Hux would frustrate his plans. The ultimate revenge. Ren deserved to watch all his hard work destroyed before his eyes. Hux was getting a little turned on just thinking about it.

 

—-/——/

 

Hux arrived at his quarters a few hours after his shift ended, as usual. This time Ren was waiting for him. Ren was fully clothed and his hair might even have been brushed. On the coffee table was a nice dinner and a chilled bottle of bourbon presumably set out for Hux. Ren turned around to look at Hux and welcome him home. Maybe he expected to be praised for his efforts. Probably.

 

Millicent happily greeted Hux when she heard the door open. She probably just came in because she thought she was getting fed again. She was a fucking cat after all.

 

Hux seized the opportunity. “Millie! My girl! Sweetheart!” Hux walked right past Kylo and his “dinner” to pick up the cat in his arms. She struggled, but Hux persisted. “My sweet girl! You greeted me at the door! How thoughtful! How sweet!!”

 

Hux stole a few glances at Ren while he used praising language at the cat. Ren seemed to understand what was going on. He turned away from Hux in defeat.

 

“Would you like a can of food, my sweet?” Hux put the cat down to cover for her increased aggressiveness.

 

“I already fed her,” said Ren.

 

Hux was determined to deny Ren any kind of positive feedback. He fed her another can of food. “Yes, sweet girl,” Hux pet her while she scarfed down an extra ration. The frustration on Kylo’s face was worth it.

 

When he had exhausted the charade Hux carried her into the bedroom like the fat cat princess she was.

 

“I can sleep on the couch,” Ren suggested.

 

“No. You’re too tall for the couch. Sleep in the bed with us,” Hux used the cat to conceal his expression. This felt better than he imagined it would! He would make Ren sleep in the bed with him so he could enjoy teasing him by denying him the physical contact he craved. Ren was already crushed just from watching Hux talk to the cat. This couldn’t get better. Maybe it could. Hux watched Ren slump toward the bed. He felt a warm, satisfied feeling as he watched Ren’s growing disappointment.

 

——/——/

 

“I take back everything I ever said, this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Hux beamed across his desk at Mitaka.

 

“Sir? Are you referring to the uh- secret- project?” Mitaka opened another document on his datapad where he kept the notes about the Generals weird sex life.

 

Hux smiled. “I am teaching our Supreme Leader a lesson.” Hux recounted ignoring Rens attempt at seduction and forcing him to sleep in the same bed without physical contact. Mitaka took notes as effectively as possible in order to basically get it over with. This shit was too weird.

 

“Is that all Sir?” Mitaka had a hopeful look on his face.

 

“No,” said Hux. “I need to come up with something for tonight. What should I do? Ignore him again?”

 

“Sir-“

 

“No, you’re right. I need something more aggressive. This is the man who has tormented me for years. I can’t just be passive,” the General mused.

 

Mitaka had never thought about it, but part of him assumed that General Hux was a weird sexless individual. This bizarre approach to tormenting a coworker only confirmed that.

 

“Can I make a suggestion, Sir?” Mitaka Asked.

 

“Of course!” Hux was intrigued at the sudden interest that Mitaka was showing.

 

“Sir, why don’t you just tell him that you know he lied about the room assignment and you can’t return his feelings-“

 

“Mitaka, stop. Let me tell you something. The whole galaxy is on the brink of chaos. The order is in a period of instability led by a mystic with no plan for the future. However, in all of this chaos I have managed to keep everything together! And I will continue to do so, because it is my duty. All I ask in return is one thing for myself. Do you suggest I deny myself this?”

 

“Sir, no,” Mitaka sighed.

 

“Just as I thought.”

 

Mitaka hated himself for agreeing, but without Hux the whole Order would cease to function. And he had to continue to support him, for the cause.

 

“Why don’t you wear something sexy to tease him? Since he is probably a secret freak, all that mystic nonsense...” Mitaka said, for the cause.

 

Hux nodded to himself. “That. Is actionable intelligence, Lieutenant.”

 

——/—/

 

That cycle Hux waited for Ren in his rooms. Ren had chosen to come by much later than usual, probably to make Hux wait. Hux spent several hours walking around his room being proud of himself for his brilliance and sneakiness, which only built his anticipation of Ren’s arrival.

 

Ren arrived in his full evil wizard getup, sans mask, and found Hux obviously pretending to be relaxing on his couch.

 

“That’s not your uniform,” Ren observed.

 

Hux was wearing his black silk robe. A gift to himself from himself on the occasion of the completion of starkiller base. It was fitting that he should wear it to exact revenge on Kylo Ren.

 

“I didn’t even notice you come in,” Hux lied. “I was just lounging on the couch with Millicent.”

 

Millicent was not on the couch.

 

“I know what you’re doing,” said Ren. “Pretty unfair coming from someone who is so sensitive about others making fun of them.”

 

Hux adjusted his position, revealing some leg. “I have no idea what you are talking about”.

 

Ren was still staring at Hux’s exposed thigh. “I still want you. Watching you so...casual. Doing everyday things like feeding your cat or wearing a bathrobe, it only makes you more perfect to me.”

 

Uggghhh hgggvnnnnggfff.

 

Hux brushed the silk robe off his shoulder, and watched the fabric pool around his waist. His chest was exposed to the cool air of his rooms. Goosebumps pricked his skin and one nipple went erect.

 

“You will never have me, Ren.”

 

Ren licked his lips like a filthy animal. “I will do anything. Anything.” He moved next to Hux on the couch. Hux let Ren inch closer to him.

 

“Careful, Ren.”

 

Ren put a hand on Hux’s leg. He moved his hand gently over the exposed skin, then pushed like he was going to spread his thighs apart.

 

“You must be getting off on this,” Ren smiled. “All this ‘careful Ren’. I can be careful, if that’s what you want. But I don’t think that’s what you want.”

 

Ren slid his hand up Hux’s thigh, then stopped. He looked up at Hux like he wanted to watch his reaction. Hux steeled himself because no way was Ren getting the satisfaction. But then Ren oh so slowly moved his hand between Hux’s thighs to his groin. Hux had forgone underwear because it only made it more dangerous. That was a gamble. Hux could tell now that was probably a mistake. Ren grabbed Hux’s half hard cock in his hand. Hux reacted by inhaling sharply and arching his back. It wasn’t too much, but it was more than he wanted to give to Ren.

 

“I get off on the idea that you will never have me,” said Hux.

 

Ren started stroking Hux under the fabric of his robe. Hux reacted by arching into his hand and tensing up his whole body. His breath hitched. He rolled his hips forward.

 

“I think you need a good fuck,” Ren smiled.

 

“You’re right. Know anyone?”

 

Ren squeezed the head of Hux’s now leaking cock. Hux swallowed a moan. Then Ren got on his knees in front of the couch. Hux kept touching himself while he watched Kylo.

 

“I don’t have time to teach you how to do this,” said Hux.

 

“I’ve watched a lot of videos,” Kylo was so fucking hard his eyes were watering.

 

Hux moved his hand slowly up and down the shaft of his cock while he watched Kylo on his knees, begging for dick. And it was only a Tuesday. Hux gripped the base just to stop his orgasm when he thought about how desperate Kylo Ren, noted force user, was for his cock in his mouth.

 

“You’re so pathetic,” sighed Hux. “I wonder, has anyone in your life ever told you ‘no’ before?”

 

Ren flushed, because probably not. Hux went back to the steady pace he had set, almost without thinking.

 

“Ren. You wouldn’t know what to do with me,” Hux smiled. “I’m going to get in the shower. Because my come would be better splashed against a shower drain than anywhere near that foul mouth of yours”.

 

Ren scowled. Hux tried to commit everything to memory.

 

——-/——-/

 

Mitaka typed “...than in that foul mouth of yours” into the file on his datapad. He looked up at the General, defeated.

 

Mitaka hates this. But Hux was beaming. The Order was running smoothly. So there’s that.

 

“Eventually, I will stop,” said Hux.

 

“Sir, would it be possible to exclude some of the more- explicit- details from your report?” Mitaka asked.

 

“Report?” Hux shook his head. “This isn’t a report. It’s a fail safe measure in case Ren kills me during a tantrum. And no. I need all the details. Especially the inappropriate ones.”

 

Mitaka nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Just try to remember that this is the person who slammed me into a console so hard I broke a rib! And he still hasn’t apologized! I need every little detail recorded until I am satisfied that he has atoned.”

 

“And then-?”

 

“And then we can stop.”

 

—/——-/

 

“I still want you,” Ren stood in front of Hux’s desk, speaking like someone who was entitled to something. Shameful.

 

“You still don’t understand,” Hux pretended to be working on his datapad. “I don’t want you”.

 

Ren took a step closer “Things could be different. Better. If you let me work with you.”

 

“Hmm. You mean if I just did what you said?” Hux fought back the urge to launch into a familiar lecture .

 

“I mean if we were on the same side. You want to- torment me. I just want to be with you. We could have both...” Ren’s voice betrayed his hesitation. He was not actually listening to Hux, he was just lying to get laid. Probably.

 

“Get on your knees,” Hux ordered. “Show me how ready you are to ‘work with me’”.

 

Hux put his datapad down and spread his legs slowly. Ren understood. He knew. But he hesitated.

 

“I won’t ever make you do something you don’t want to do,” Hux teased. “I’m not you.”

 

Ren scrunched his face. “I’m not like that-“

 

“I’m not debating,” Hux scolded. “Now get on your knees and get ready to do everything I ask of you or get out of my room. You can go back to jerking off to holoporn or whatever it is you force users do.”

 

Ren took off his cape in dramatic Skywalker fashion and kneeled before Hux. He ran gloved hands up the General’s thighs before slowly pushing his legs apart to accommodate his wide shoulders.

 

“I’ve known for a few days,” Ren whispered. He looked up at Hux, guilty.

 

“I read Mitaka’s mind a few days ago. I haven’t apologized. I don’t- know how.”

 

Stars, the drama. “I believe you but I don’t care. I’m not going to teach you how to apologize.”

 

“You’re right,” Ren said. “I’m sorry that I used the force to break your ribs. And all the times I choked you. And the one time I tripped you on the bridge.”

 

“That was- that was you?”

 

“Yes that was me,” Ren stuttered. “I have been awful to you. And I didn’t apologize because it sounds. So much worse when you say it out loud.”

 

“And?” Hux sneered.

 

“And I only cared about myself,” said Ren. “I’m sorry I didn’t apologize sooner.”

 

“Hmmm,” Hux took in the sight before him, along with all the torment from the previous days.

 

“I cannot accept your apology,” Hux started. “I don’t think you understand how humiliating it is to be slammed into a control panel.”

 

Ren got nervous. “I understand. I am ready to accept my punishment”.

 

“Good.”

 

Ren swallowed and prepared himself for some serious shit.

 

“Get out of your wizard tunic and get in my bed,” Hux ordered. “I’m going to give you a corrective emotional experience.”

 

“What is that?” Ren Asked like he had no idea. He probably thought it was a weird bondage thing.

 

Hux would miss the Kylo Ren that was desperate. “It’s where I take you into my bed and show you a wonderful time through mutual respect and trust to model a healthy relationship for you, since you clearly don’t know how one works.”

 

Ren lit up. “I would do anything-“

 

“But you don’t have to, that’s the point,” said Hux. “Also I’m not kidding get in my bed right now. I’ve been looking at your naked body for days without touching it and I cannot contain myself forever. Actually, I can but I don’t want to anymore.”

 

Kylo ripped his clothes off and made a beeline for the bedroom. This boy. What a gem.

 

Hux undressed slower although with a measure of excitement that surprised himself. He crawled naked across his bed and actually felt a little nervous. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself something like this.

 

The bed they had slept in only the night before seemed different somehow. Hux and Ren moved towards each other with an eagerness that was not altogether out of character for them. Soon their bodies were entwined as they started exploring each other.

 

Ren moved his mouth over Hux’s ear and breathed. “I want you”.

 

Hux didn’t answer in words. Instead he rolled to the side of the bed and retrieved a bottle from the nightstand.

 

Ren seemed impressed. “What else is in there?”

 

Hux closed the drawer. “Another time.”

 

They didn’t talk. The biting comments and witty banter were notably absent, for once. It was a refreshing change for both of them.

 

Ren positioned himself on top of Hux. Hux allowed this because he was turned on by the weight of Rens muscle over him and also because he liked the view. He took in the sight of Ren looming between his thighs. For once it was a good looming. Ren had half his hand inside him and that allowed for a lot. Hux could feel his skin flushing.

 

He watched Ren stroke himself with the lubricant. It was deliciously obscene. Hux would never be able to disassociate that memory from Kylo Ren. He tried to commit it to memory for later...reflection.

 

Ren was far too gentle when he started to push in. Hux was looking forward to being taken like a heroine in a cheesy holofilm. He wanted to be pounded by the galaxy’s foremost force wielding warrior, goddamnit.

 

“Harder,” Hux whispered. His throat was completely dry. Just listening to himself embarrassed him. He tried to cover his face, but Ren wouldn’t let him.

 

Instead Ren held Hux’s arms over his head. He did start moving harder. Which meant that Ren got to watch Hux react.

 

“You’re so hot,” Ren breathed. It was a compliment, kind of. Hux didn’t want to be complimented. He wanted to be fucked. Hard.

 

Hux wrapped his legs around Ren’s back tightly enough to force him to go deeper. He got the message. Ren let go of Hux’s arms so that he could lean forward on his arms. Hux felt Ren hitting it real good. He didn’t want to focus on the words so instead he just nodded “yes”. Ren repeated the movement and watched the way Hux’s body reacted underneath him.

 

Ren was moving faster as he started to lose the ability to pace himself. Hux’s hand moved down to give attention to his neglected cock.His stomach was sticky with precum already like a fucking whore.

 

Ren’s breathing picked up. Hux could tell he probably wasn’t going to last much longer. Instead of trying to beat him to the finish line Hux enjoyed watching him push himself to orgasm. Ren collapsed forward onto Hux and moaned. His hips jerked forward again and again as he fought the continued heat and stimulation. Hux let his thighs relax and released Ren.

 

Ren sat up and slowly pulled out. He took in the scene before him.

 

“Can I-?” Ren started to say. Hux nodded and grabbed the bottle of lube. Before he could protest Ren shoved his hand out of the way and took Hux into his mouth. Hux’s first instinct was to clench his thighs around Ren’s head. Hux dug his fingers into Ren’s scalp while his head moved up and down. Hux thrust his hips up towards Ren’s mouth.

 

His release was lengthy in no small part due to continued efforts by Ren to pretty much suck his soul out of his dick even after he was completely spent. Hux practically pulled Ren’s head off his cock.

 

“Enough!” Hux scolded. Not really an upset scold, for once.

 

Ren leaned back to admire his work. It was their work but he would probably try to take all the credit for it.

 

“Can I still stay here? With you?” Ren asked.

 

—/———/

 

 

Hux stared out the viewport in his office. This would probably be the last dictation session on this particular subject. He wanted to make sure that the Lieutenant had documented everything accurately.

 

“...to which the General answered in the affirmative,” repeated Mitaka. “Will that be the end of this file, Sir?”

 

“Yes Lieutenant.”

 

Mitaka was glad to be done with this. It had been a little too personal. I mean the General is a gifted leader and really doing a solid job with the Order but Mitaka had no interest in his personal life. Not anymore, at least.

 

“I don’t think I will ever look at the Supreme Leader in the same way,” Mitaka mumbled.

 

Hux heard him. “What about me? Has this changed the way you think about me?”

 

Mitaka considered his words carefully. “I actually find you more likeable, Sir.”

 

Hmm, interesting, maybe there was some appeal to leaders who have romantic partners? Could this be used strategically?

 

Hux filed away the idea for a later day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey leave a comment or kudos thanks. Subscribe to my profile for new kylux fics just about weekly
> 
> Check me out on tumblr at iambackgarbageblog


End file.
